La breve temporada del arce
by Loops Magpe
Summary: Kaede sabe sobre "las cosas de la vida" porque es vieja y puede que las haya sentido. "Deberías disculparte", "No permitas que se vaya con un malentendido", son pensamientos que jamás pasaron por su cabeza hasta tiempo después, cuando esa mujer ya se había ido de su lado. ONESHOT.


_El nombre de Kaede es un tanto irónico. El arce japonés simboliza a los amantes, el romance con tintes efímeros, ¿pero dónde está la historia de amor para ella? Así que me nació escribir algo diferente sobre un personaje secundario bajo una "temática" que no había tocado. Supongo que la magia de los fanfics es esa: la libertad de crear todo aquello que salga de tu cabeza sin importar qué tan fumado suene._

 _ **IMPORTANTE: el manga y anime "Inuyasha" le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, mientras que lo único mío es esta historia y varios OCs.**_ _ **Y sí, en este oneshot**_ _ **Kaede se siente atraída por una mujer**_ _ **, así que las leyes me obligan a decirles que tomen sus precauciones (aunque realmente no sé por qué).**_

* * *

 **LA BREVE TEMPORADA DEL ARCE**

 _Esta primavera en mi cabaña_

 _Absolutamente nada_

 _Absolutamente todo_

— _ **Yamagushi Sodo**_

* * *

Avanzó a galope apresurado, a pesar del pasto húmedo por la dipersa lluvia de la tarde y el gran riesgo de que su caballo tropezara por falta de iluminación. El cielo se había despejado, pero esa delgada luna no era suficiente para sentirse realmente segura. Aun así, Kaede continuó con esa velocidad, esquivando troncos y saltando sobre rocas.

No había tiempo que perder, cada segundo que pasaba era importante. Ese hombre vino corriendo a su choza cuando su hijo mayor se lo había contado: había gente dentro del bosque.

Nadie que conociera los rumores debería atreverse si quiera a dar un vistazo, pero Kaede también pudo escucharlos al acercarse —esos eran los ecos de las voces aceleradas que lanzaban órdenes llenas de desesperación—. Los gritos le sirvieron de guía para conocer la dirección correcta, y en cuestión de minutos los encontró.

Desde unos metros de distancia, la joven sacerdotisa se llevó una sorpresa al notar que las personas en problemas no eran simples viajeros perdidos, sino dos sacerdotes —un hombre cercano a los cuarenta años y un muchacho— que trataban de esquivar los ataques furiosos de un _youkai_ serpiente. Ella no entendía por qué en lugar de estar _jugueteando_ no lo exterminaban teniendo las habilidades para hacerlo; hasta que el youkai se dio la vuelta y Kaede pudo ver a una sacerdotisa siendo envuelta por parte del enorme cuerpo, siendo incapaz de mover siquiera la cabeza.

Los sacerdotes sabían muy bien que si atacaban, corrían el riesgo de dañar a su compañera.

Sin detenerse, Kaede soltó las riendas y se aferró al caballo sólo con la fuerza de sus piernas. Inmediatamente tomó una flecha del carcaj que colgaba de su espalda, la colocó en su arco y disparó, dándole a la bestia enloquecida justo en una de las fosas nasales. No fue suficiente para matarlo, pero sí consiguió el tiempo suficiente para que la mujer del grupo se liberara del amarre y los dos hombres derrotaron al _youkai_ por medio de pergaminos y talismanes. Mientras que Kaede siguió asistiendo lanzando flechas.

Siendo atacado por tres personas capacitadas al mismo tiempo y sin escapatoria, el _youkai_ chocó contra la tierra, con la piel viscosa por la sangre y los ojos nublados. El sacerdote más joven le pateó con algo de duda, comprobando su muerte.

Kaede bajó de su montura y por fin se dirigió hacia los visitantes: —Salgamos de aquí antes de que otro _youkai_ aparezca —al ver cómo los hombres movían la cabeza, ella se acercó a la sacerdotisa, quien a penas hacía poco había logrado ponerse de pie—. Suba, _onne-sama_.

—Gracias —la temblorosa mujer le sonrió y Kaede le ayudó a subir al caballo. Cuando aseguró las riendas, caminó a paso moderado para guiar el camino y no dejar atrás a los sacerdotes.

—¿Qué se les ofrece en un lugar como este? —les preguntó cuando los árboles comenzaban a verse más separados los unos de los otros, señalando que la salida estaba próxima.

El mayor se situó a su lado para poder hablar mejor.

—Yo soy Benjiro, el vicario del Santuario Yoshida —dijo, bajando levemente la cabeza. Después señaló al muchacho, quien hizo lo mismo—. Él es mi aprendiz Hiroshi, y ella es Chiharu-sama, quien viene en representación de su padre, Fudo _Guji_ -sama. Hemos venido de visita.

Kaede frunció el ceño al escuchar ese nombre y título. Ella no conocía a ese hombre en persona, pero había escuchado sobre Yoshida Fudo de la propia boca de su hermana. Ese sacerdote tan importante se había encargado de venir en persona a esa aldea cuando escuchó rumores sobre una talentosa niña con poderes espirituales y, tras comprobarlo con sus propios ojos, se encargó de educar adecuadamente a Kikyou para convertirse en una sacerdotisa. Un corto entrenamiento de poco más de un año.

Además, el Santuario Yoshida quedaba muy lejos, y si esas personas se habían tomado el tiempo y riesgo para venir a una pequeña aldea como esa era porque se trataba de algo importante. Por ello y como una forma de agradecimiento por parte de su hermana, Kaede decidió tomar el papel de una anfitriona, como le correspondía por su rango.

—Debió haber sido un viaje muy pesado para sólo tres personas a pie —comenzó.

—Veníamos a caballo, pero huyeron cuando apareció el _youkai_ —Benjiro relató brevemente, sacudiendo la cabeza con un gesto entre molesto y decepcionado.

—No debieron haber ido muy lejos. Algún aldeano los encontrará —Kaede respondió, y el vicario asintió—. No fue muy buena idea el cruzar por el bosque, mucho menos a estas horas —agregó, sonando un tanto imprudente. En cuestión de educación, aún a sus diecisiete años le costaba controlar su lengua filosa y directa.

La sacerdotisa —Chiharu— habló con una voz delicada y sumisa: —Esa fue mi culpa. Tenía curiosidad por el _hanyou_ sellado. Me disculpo.

El joven Hiroshi intentó hacerle sentir mejor: —No es como si él pudiera hacer algo en ese estado.

—Inuyasha no, pero sigue habiendo alguno que otro _youkai_ distraído por ahí. No me sorprendería si todavía hay algunos buscando —y nuevamente Kaede sucumbió a su característica sinceridad, sin percatarse de que eso hacía que la culpa regresara a Chiharu.

En ese punto y habiendo ocurrido todo, a Benjiro ya no le importaba discutir sobre responsabilidades. Sólo le restó importancia con un movimiento de mano y cambió de conversación.

—¿Aún no hay noticias sobre la _shikon no tama_?

—Ninguna —Kaede contestó, como ya lo había hecho cientos de veces antes. A la gente aún le costaba imaginar que algo tan poderoso como esa perla se hubiera esfumado de un momento al otro, como si se tratara de una frágil vida humana—. Fue incinerada con el cuerpo de mi hermana, como ella lo pidió. Debe haber desaparecido.

Al frente de ellos se encontraba el campo, y más allá su aldea. Un grupo de personas se había reunido en la salida, iluminado el camino con antorchas, esperando su llegada.

—Kaede-sama, qué bueno que estén bien —el hombre que le había dado el aviso se mostró aliviado, también un tanto curioso a causa de la gente que la acompañaba.

Kaede respondió las preguntas no formuladas: —Ellos nos visitan desde muy lejos. Por favor, ayúdenlos a dirigirse al santuario.

Los aldeanos obedecieron. Ayudaron a Chiharu a bajarse del caballo y se lo llevaron, para después mostrarles el camino, yendo adelante de ellos. Cuando se encontraban subiendo las escaleras del santuario, Benjiro volvió a dirigirse a ella.

—¿Podría mostrarnos la tumba de Kikyou-sama? Lo más considerado sería rendirle nuestros respetos por parte de _Guji_ - _sama_.

A Kaede se le formó una pequeña sonrisa en los labios agrietados. Era una simple línea ondulada, pero demostraba la suficiente melancolía y agradecimiento como para que el sacerdote se diera cuenta.

Esa noche, su hermana Kikyou recibió incienso y oraciones por parte de los visitantes.

…

A penas había amanecido y Kaede salió de su cabaña. Afuera ya estaban esperándola un grupo de hombres de diferentes edades que, al verla salir, se pusieron en marcha. Llevaban unos cuantos pasos cuando la sacerdotisa vio bajar a alguien por las escaleras de roca. Por su ropa de color rojo y blanco, pudo reconocer a Chiharu acercándose rápidamente hacia ellos. Se había decidido que ella y los sacerdotes se quedaran en el santuario el tiempo que lo creyeran necesario.

—Buenos días, Kaede. ¿A dónde te diriges? —le preguntó, sonando agitada.

—Al bosque —la sacerdotisa se puso pálida al escucharlo, seguramente recordando la experiencia desagradable ocurrida hacía poco. Aun así, se ofreció a acompañarlos.

Chiharu no contaba con la suficiente fuerza física como para ser de gran ayuda, pero fue capaz de aguantar el asco que podría causarle la apariencia y el olor de un youkai muerto. De la misma forma que mostró mucha curiosidad cuando vio cómo los hombres y Kaede arrastraban el cuerpo hasta un pozo, donde lo arrojaron.

—¿Por qué hacen eso?

—En los mejores casos, un _youkai_ en descomposición puede causarle enfermedades a los animales o atraer a _youkai_ carroñeros. En los peores, si su rencor es suficientemente grande, es capaz de crear una maldición. Este pozo seco es lo más apropiado —Kaede explicó, algo extrañada pues se trataba de una _miko_ como ella, una superior.

Chiharu comprendió sus pensamientos con sólo ver su rostro.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —ella dijo, y aunque lo más apropiado sería mostrarse molesta por tal falta de respeto, Chiharu estaba sonriendo—. Aunque no lo creas, en donde yo vivo las sacerdotisas sólo se encargan de que el santuario esté en buen estado, hacen la limpieza y realizan algunos rituales. ¿Tú sabes bailar, Kaede?

—¡No! —soltó efusivamente. Eso le sonaba tan fuera de lugar que la muchacha puso una cara tan extraña que hizo reír a su superior.

—Nosotras sí. Lo hacemos de vez en cuando para congraciar a los dioses. No es lo mismo escuchar sobre monstruos a tener que lidiar con ellos todos los días.

—Supongo que al menos debe saber cómo purificar —su comentario impertinente le hizo soltar otra carcajada.

—Por supuesto —respondió. Entonces se le unió a sus oraciones para purificar los restos de ese _youkai_.

Bajo la luz del sol, Kaede pudo observar de forma más adecuada a Chiharu, percatarse de las facciones que antes le resultaron borrosas.

La sacerdotisa era mayor que ella por al menos unos cuatro años, si su estimación de que se encontraba al inicio de sus veintes no estaba errada. Tenía un rostro ovalado y pequeño, con un aspecto saludable correspondiente a su categoría social, una silueta delgada, labios finos y ojos grandes, oscuros como su cabello ondulado y largo. Era tan bonita y llamativa que los aldeanos se tropezaban y chocaban entre ellos por prestarle demasiada atención. Casi pareció como si en verdad les doliera el irse y tener que separarse de ella.

Chiharu parecía no darse cuenta de todo el alboroto que causaba, o al menos eso aparentaba. Sólo regresó las despedidas con amabilidad y pequeñas reverencias.

—¿Qué harás ahora? —le preguntó, encantadora.

—Debo encargarme del huerto de las plantas medicinales.

—Iré contigo —Chiharu dijo, y comenzó a avanzar sin esperar antes una respuesta, aunque de todas formas no habían formulado una pregunta—. Kaede, ¿dónde queda el huerto?

—Espere —Kaede no tuvo más remedio que aceptar el tener una acompañante, esperando que fuera algo que la terminara aburriendo antes del mediodía.

Pero Chiharu no se alejó de su lado. Hacía todo lo que Kaede le decía —a pesar de qué tan extraño se le hacía darle órdenes a alguien mayor—, desde cortar hiervas, alimentar a dos gallinas que solían aparecer por su cabaña, hasta asistirle cuando tuvo que atender a un niño que se había torcido el tobillo. Ella se ensució, lastimó sus manos, se asustó cuando una de las gallinas corrió y aleteó hacia su dirección, y ayudó a entretener al pequeño mientras Kaede lo curaba. Sólo desapareció cuando inició el atardecer, mientras ella le daba instrucciones a los padres.

Pero cuando Kaede se dirigía de nuevo a su casa, la vio venir de regreso, sosteniendo algo en sus brazos.

—Toma, Kaede —Chiharu le tendió un extraño manojo de hojas palmeadas y pequeñas flores rojizas. Eran de un arce.

—¿Y esto? —soltó sin más. Por el momento, lo único que podía pensar era la procedencia de ese ramo improvisado, porque sólo existían dos lugares donde habían ese tipo de árboles (frente a la choza del jefe de la aldea, y en el bosque), y ahora que conocía un poco más a Chiharu podía imaginársela muy fácilmente metiéndose en algún problema.

La mujer intentó acomodarse el cabello alborotado.

—No te agradecimos por lo de anoche —dijo, otra vez con esa sonrisa entre traviesa y cómplice.

—No es necesario —Kaede continuaba sin aceptar el peculiar regalo porque no había ninguna razón para que le dieran uno. De repente se sintió un poco incómoda imaginado que cualquier persona podría aparecer y preguntarles qué estaba pasando, y honestamente ella lo desconocía totalmente.

Chiharu insistió de nuevo y colocó el ramo entre sus manos en vista de que ella no las tomaría. Kaede las sostuvo, era eso o dejarlas caer.

—Claro que sí. El _youkai_ nos tomó por sorpresa. Sin ti, no sé qué hubiera ocurrido —Kaede arrugó la frente al escuchar eso. Le sonó un poco extremista ponerlo de esa forma—. Eres muy buena con el arco. Es impresionante que puedas hacerlo incluso montando a esa velocidad.

Kaede no estaba acostumbrada a los halagos y, antes de que su apariencia se volviera vergonzosa, prefirió invitar a Chiharu a entrar a su cabaña para cenar. Eso serviría para cambiar de tema y como una forma de equilibrar las cosas, pagar lo recibido.

Mientras ella se encargaba de la comida, Chiharu parecía inquieta estando sólo sentada, sin hacer nada. Su mirada iba de un lado al otro, observando cada pequeño detalle de ese diminuto lugar. Al menos eso debía parecerle a alguien como ella.

—Deberías estar en el santuario —dijo, y el que hablara reconfortó a Kaede. Se sentía inadecuado saber que alguien estaba ahí, pero no escucharla. Era como estar con un fantasma—. Es extraño que vivas aquí.

Ella respondió sin voltear a verla, sólo continuaba moviendo la olla. Le gustaba sentir el calor en su rostro aunque al final terminara un poco mareada o con dolor de cabeza. Se sentía bien hacerlo en esas frías noches de primavera.

—Como sabe, un santuario es el lugar de residencia de un dios o un objeto sagrado, y en este caso esa era la _shikon no tama_. Pero la perla generalmente se encontraba bajo el poder de mi hermana, para resguardarla de forma apropiada. Sólo se quedaba ahí cuando había que hacer ceremonias de purificación —y también, recordó que ahí estaba cuando la tomó Inuyasha aquel día. Algo extraño—. Hay gente que se encarga del mantenimiento del santuario, algunos incluso viven ahí, pero yo no. Ninguna de las dos lo hacía antes. Tal vez simplemente me acostumbré y es más práctico. De esta forma estoy más cerca de la gente.

—Entiendo —la mujer contestó, aunque no sabía si realmente entendía. En vistas generales, el santuario no tenía un propósito, mientras que ella era una _miko_ sin una importante misión—. ¿Crees que la _shikon no tama_ realmente haya desaparecido? —agregó.

—En más de ocho años no han habido señales de ella, así que lo más adecuado es pensar que ya no existe. También es lo mejor.

No más sangre derramada ni vidas perdidas. Se había ido junto con la guardiana.

Kaede comprobó que la cena ya estaba lista y alejó la olla del fuego. Después comenzó a servir la comida en dos recipientes —ese número que ya le sonaba tan lejano—. No tenía ninguna mesa, pero su acompañante decidió que ambas se sentaran frente a frente, pues así sería más fácil el conversar. Y nuevamente ella no pudo negarse. Chiharu tenía la habilidad de hacerle hacer todo lo que ella quisiera. Al principio Kaede sólo la obedecía por ser educada, porque ella era su superior. Sin embargo, repentinamente todo eso le salía natural.

Y hacía mucho tiempo que no comía no conversaba con alguien. A veces pasaban días sin que hablara con una persona que olvidaba cómo se escuchaba su propia voz. Algunas ocasiones imaginaba que sus palabras terminarían atascándose en su garganta, y lo curioso era que eso no solía preocuparla más allá de la dificultad para comunicarse con los aldeanos; porque de todas formas no tenía con quién hablar.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Chiharu habló, demostrando modales. Kaede asintió, aunque le resultó raro que súbitamente pidiera permiso para algo. Entonces escuchó su pregunta y entendió—: ¿Qué te ocurrió?

La voz delicada que se había encargado de elegir las palabras adecuadas, los ojos que señalaban un punto en su rostro: le estaba preguntando por _su herida_.

Inconscientemente, Kaede tocó su parche. Bajo la gruesa capa de cuero, había una horrible cicatriz que había terminado por cerrar sus párpados, cubriendo el cuenco vacío y desagradable donde alguna vez hubo un ojo derecho.

—Un _youkai_ me estaba atacando. Mi hermana le disparó y él… —Kaede se detuvo. Sabía que la criatura había estallado, como una lluvia de restos y _youki,_ pero pasó tan rápido que ya no lo recordaba con claridad. Lo único que no olvidaba era la profunda punzada, la sensación de que la mitad de su cara estaba ardiendo y la humedad en su piel, los líquidos pegajosos resbalando. El empañado rostro de Kikyou.

Kaede agitó su cabeza, ahuyentando los pensamientos que después de ocho años sólo resultaban inútiles. Ya había pasado, no existía forma de cambiarlo. Estaba bien, aprendió de ello.

—Fue un accidente —la sacerdotisa siguió, ignorando el sabor desagradable en su boca, el nudo en el estómago que ya no le dejaría comer—. Mi hermana se sintió muy culpable después de eso, aunque no era responsable. Yo debería haber tenido la fuerza como para salvarme yo misma —con un poco más de habilidad, nada de eso hubiera ocurrido.

—Eras una niña, Kaede. Por más que quisieras, no lo hubieras logrado —Chiharu había hecho suya una expresión preocupada y no parecía querer deshacerse de ella tan fácilmente.

—Mi hermana sí. Ella ya era bastante fuerte en ese tiempo. A mi edad era la sacerdotisa más poderosa —para las personas tan espectaculares como Kikyou, algo como los errores estaba de más.

—¿Por qué razón te convertiste en sacerdotisa? —la joven volvió a hacerle una pregunta, sólo que en esta ocasión su rostro serio le hacía aparentar su verdadera edad.

Y ahora ella era quien se sentía como una niña.

—Alguien tiene que encargarse de la aldea, el santuario, la gente —contestó, casi balbuceando. Nadie le había preguntado antes sobre eso—. No me estoy quejando. Era algo que iba a hacer en algún momento, con o sin mi hermana —sólo que ahora se sentía diferente a como lo había imaginado—. ¿Y usted? —Kaede eligió intercambiar los lugares en lo que sintió como un interrogatorio. Nadie le estaba obligando a responder, pero eso no quitaba el grado de incomodidad que sentía.

El pecho de Chiharu subió y bajó lentamente antes de hablar, también dio un último sorbo a su comida antes de abandonarla por completo.

—Mi puesto también es heredado como el tuyo, supongo. Mi padre es un sacerdote encargado de un santuario, mi madre una sacerdotisa. Se esperaba que al ser hija de personas como ellos llegaría a ser alguien de un nivel superior, pero mírame. Soy la persona que no pudo con un _youkai_.

—Puedes lograrlo —Kaede sintió en repentino impulso de alentarla. Un simple parpadeo de esos ojos oscuros la motivaron, aún conociendo las verdades de los poderes espirituales, que no todos los poseían y que no todos tenían el mismo nivel. Las ignoró para imaginarse otras opciones, la práctica y la constancia. Si no, ella siempre podría bailar. Seguramente era muy talentosa.

Chiharu negó con la cabeza, con una leve sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados —por más que pareciera una mujer que le gustara fantasear, ella tampoco creía en sus palabras amables—. Después se levantó, inclinándose hacia el frente, hacia Kaede.

—No todas contamos con tu valor y compromiso —soltó, con un aliento cálido que le rozó la frente, como sus dedos delgados a la hora de tocar su cabello. Cuando Chiharu se volvió a colocar en su lugar, nuevamente separadas, Kaede sintió algo detrás de su oreja—. Muy bonita.

Kaede sabía que no era hermosa y realmente eso nunca le había importado. Y aunque la presencia de unas simples flores no harían la diferencia, se atrevió a sonreír, como si se lo creyera. Tal vez sólo fue el alago de alguien que sí era bella, eso y su boca sonriente.

...

Chiharu se quedó con ella algunos días, desde que salía el sol hasta que se metía, en el campo y en la aldea, con los niños, las plantas y los animales; pero, principalmente, su presencia era imposible de ignorar en la cabaña, el lugar que antes se había sentido tan solitario, casi íntimo. Quién imaginaría que frases con tonos animados volverían a rebotar en las paredes, en el techo viejo.

Kaede se estaba acostumbrando muy rápido a su presencia porque su personalidad alegre y positiva se acoplaba muy bien a la suya —seria y en algunas ocasiones agresiva—, se colaba, entretejiéndose y afectando su humor. Era incluso capaz de hacer que el piso de madera no se sintiera tan duro por las noches. Y cuando estaba segura de que Chiharu se encontraba profundamente dormida, ella aprovechaba los últimos minutos de vida de las brasas para observar el rostro que estaba tan cerca del suyo, embobada por la forma en que las sombras remarcaban su cara. Casi parecía como si esa mujer se hiciera más bella conforme pasaban los minutos.

Pero el tiempo no siempre era tan considerado, y una tarde mientras recogían vegetales de la huerta, Chiharu recordó que debía ir con sus compañeros, al menos avisarles que se encontraba bien.

Kaede estuvo de acuerdo —¿Cómo es que se le había olvidado la presencia de esos dos hombres?—, y colocó sus coles y nabos en una cesta.

Chiharu, adivinando sus intenciones de irse, se le adelantó: —Deberías venir. Es tu santuario después de todo —le dijo, sonando hasta insistente.

Kaede ya conocía cómo terminaban normalmente, así que ahorró tiempo, tomó su cesta y ambas caminaron hacia el santuario.

En una de las habitaciones se encontraban el vicario y el joven sacerdote, con unos pergaminos en las manos y otros más extendidos en el piso, como si los que estuvieran leyendo no fueran suficientes. Para Kaede esa escena le resultó «excesiva», aunque no sabía si ellos estaban estudiando o buscando alguna información. Solamente supo que debían estar sorprendidos de verla ahí por la forma en que la vieron, aunque sólo fue por unos segundos.

—Chiharu-sama, ¿dónde estaba? Estábamos preocupados por usted —antes que preocuparse por la presencia de Kaede, el muchacho se dirigió hacia Chiharu, con sus brillantes ojos que sólo la veían a ella.

Kaede levantó las cejas.

—Estaba con Kaede —Chiharu oficialmente centró toda la atención en ella.

—Espero que Chiharu-sama no le haya causado algún inconveniente —Benjiro le dijo, aunque sin dejar de prestarle atención a su papel arrugado y amarillento.

—Claro que no —la sacerdotisa respondió, demasiado tosca. Comenzaba a molestarse sin una razón aparente, por algo que no podía explicar.

—No sería extraño —el hombre guardó su lectura dentro de una de sus mangas. Las arrugas de su rostro bronceado se marcaron aun más mientras observaba hacia su dirección, al lugar donde se encontraba Chiharu con una pose tensa—. Hace unos días, el jefe de la aldea vino a decirnos que la vio tratando de trepar a sus árboles, y que después salió corriendo como una ladrona.

Hiroshi, continuó con su actitud bienintencionada: —Él no estaba molesto, Benjiro-sama. Más bien parecía curioso por saber para qué podríamos necesitar ramas de arce. Hasta preguntó si queríamos más. Si me permite decir… —la seguridad con la que hablaba fue disminuyendo conforme el muchacho notó la mirada estricta de su maestro. Esos ojos tenían el poder de hacer callar a las personas.

—Sea como sea, ninguna persona en tu posición tiene por qué ponerse en medio de esas situaciones vergonzosas. Recuerda lo que siempre te dice _Guji-sama_ sobre tu comportamiento —el vicario se inclinó para recoger otro pergamino—. No estés causando problemas, como siempre haces.

Kaede se quedó de piedra al escuchar ese regaño que salió de la nada. A su lado, Chiharu apretaba los labios y tensaba la mandíbula. Benjiro no sólo le había despojado de sus honoríficos correspondientes, sino que le habló como a una chiquilla maleducada. Sintiéndose seguramente humillada, la mujer tomó su brazo y salió a paso apresurado, obligándole a seguirla. Las verduras cayeron al piso, rodando hasta los pies del vicario.

—¡Chiharu-sama! —el grito de Hiroshi se escuchó aunque ambas estuvieran corriendo lo más rápido que podían.

—¡Espere! ¡Vaya con cuidado! —Kaede le pidió inútilmente cuando bajaron las escaleras, temiendo el que alguna de las dos tropezara.

Chiharu no se detuvo hasta que ambas se encontraron en la choza. Ella soltó su brazo adolorido para tomar en su lugar su mano y después recargar su frente en el hombro de Kaede, quien sólo se quedó inmóvil, impresionada por su acto repentino y el peso de su cuerpo. Se quedó así por unos minutos, con la respiración agitada, soltando algunas exhalaciones que sonaban a sollozos furiosos. Kaede se quedó con una mano a pocos centímetros de su espalda, pues no se atrevía a tocarla.

Chiharu frotó su rostro contra su cuerpo, rodeándola con sus brazos.

—Estoy cansada, Kaede —ella soltó, con voz rasposa. Las palabras chocaron contra la piel de su hombro, provocando un escalofrío—. Estoy tan agotada.

Kaede abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Está pensando en renunciar?

Chiharu levantó su rostro y en él encontró una expresión que le resultó familiar, por alguna razón. Agotamiento, hastío… Eso la asustó.

—Quiero ser cualquier cosa que me haga sentir agusto —ella dijo, mirándola frente a frente. Sus ojos brillaban, aunque desconocía si era a causa de un futuro llanto o la molestia—. No quiero seguir teniendo esta presión o el sentimiento de que les fallé a mis padres, de no ser lo que habían esperado.

Los brazos de la mujer aún la tenía rodeada, prácticamente estaban respirando el mismo aliento, y la mente de Kaede se encontraba alborotada, siendo incapaz de ordenar sus pensamientos. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza: el contacto reciente, las palabras dichas, la imagen de ser el apoyo de alguien que se sentía mal en ese momento y ella desconocía si podría dar el consejo adecuado.

Su espalda estaba ardiendo, y en su pecho y estómago se estaba regando una sensación extraña, similar al sentimiento de esperanza y un mal presentimiento. Era una mezcla confusa que le estaba arrebatando la fuerza —¿Por qué tenía que ser fuerte?—.

Una mano dejó de tocar su espalda para trasladarse a su mejilla izquierda, provocando que diera otro respingo.

—Pero no me importaría seguir siendo una sacerdotisa si sólo se me asignara en otro lugar donde no pudiera ver sus caras —Chiharu continuó en un susurro, como si estuvieran guardando un secreto. Después, sus mejillas se levantaron cuando dio una de sus sonrisas encantadoras que te hacían creer que era una especie de premio para ti, quien había hecho algo bien—. Me encantaría poder quedarme aquí contigo, ayudarte.

Kaede también sintió el impulso de imitar su gesto, pero no como forma de respuesta, sino para ella misma. Al principio se sintió como algo divertido de lo cual reírse. _«Kaede, Kaede. Ahí está tu sorpresa»,_ ella habló consigo misma. De eso se trataba todo.

La menor de las sacerdotisas recordó su fuerza y lentamente, con delicadeza, se deshizo del agarre de su acompañante, quien no comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

—Va a estar bien —Kaede dijo, con educación. Con el rostro sereno y la mente despejada, más parecida al vacío que a la calma—. Debería regresar, Chiharu-sama. Hará que se preocupen —luego dio algunos pasos hacia atrás.

Chiharu restó esa distancia caminando hacia el frente.

—Kaede, estoy siendo sincera. Escúchame —su rostro bonito se alteró con la presencia de una frente arrugada.

—No —ella agitó la cabeza lentamente—. Sólo está confundida y molesta. Su hogar siempre ha sido otro.

Chiharu insistió: —Ya no.

La primavera era fría, pero en ese momento se sintió como un verano asfixiante, con sudor y la necesidad de estar sola. Kaede no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para su actual propósito, el cual era el que ella se fuera. Así de rápido habían cambiado sus prioridades.

La mujer era lista y aprovechó su momento de duda para volver a tocarla, colocando las manos sobre sus hombros, de esta forma podría asegurarse de que su mensaje llegara fuerte y claro, sin malentendidos.

—Kaede, yo te necesito y tú me necesitas —sentenció con la más grande de las seguridades. Sus facciones nuevamente correspondían a su edad—. Deberías hacerlo. Es absurdo pensar que puedes seguir así, encargándote tú sola de algo tan grande.

—Puedo hacerlo —contestó, con la misma seriedad que ella—. No soy la única que lo ha hecho antes.

Esa no era la repuesta que Chiharu quería. Su tozudez logró irritarla hasta el punto de hacerla llevarse las manos a la cabeza y alzar la voz.

—¡Tú no eres Kikyou! —le gritó, sorprendiéndola—. ¡Jamás lo serás! Debes aceptarlo ya. No ganas nada comparándote con ella.

Hasta ese momento, Kaede había luchado muy bien para controlarse, suprimir los sentimientos para asegurarse de que su decisión tomada con la cabeza fuera la que triunfara. Sin embargo, algo tan personal como eso le dio directamente. Sintió temblores en el cuerpo como prueba de que aún continuaba silenciando el enfurecimiento que crecía rápidamente en su pecho. Incluso le costó hablar.

—¿Crees que mi sueño es llegar a ser como mi hermana? —eso le sonaba absurdo. Su nivel era algo que ni con el mejor entrenamiento podría lograr. Era algo con lo que sólo pocos nacían—. Sólo intento conservar su memoria, cuidar aquello por lo que ella se arriesgaba día a día.

Chiharu resopló.

—Al final no le importó mucho si se terminó relacionando con alguien tan peligroso como ese _hanyou_. Al final no se preocupaba mucho por ti si decidió morir.

Kaede lo soltó todo de una forma que no se esperaba después de las palabras tan heladas. Sintió lágrimas fluyendo desde su ojo sano en un llanto dispar y las removió instantáneamente con sus dedos. ¿Por qué seguía siendo tan frágil? Aunque ya no era una niña y se había convertido en una sacerdotisa con la que la aldea podía contar, estaba llorando pese a que Chiharu estaba equivocada, claro que sí.

Aunque su hermana nunca le hubiera dicho nada, guardara secretos y huyera de repente por las mañanas porque prefería la compañía de alguien diferente.

Lo que dijo _no era verdad_.

—No quiero que algo así te pase —en medio de su fragilidad, una voz dulce intentó guiarle por el mejor camino—. Ya has sido lastimada demasiado —unos dedos cálidos se acercaron a la zona herida ocho años atrás.

Y Kaede volvió a retroceder, alejándose de la mano amable.

—Gracias por mostrar preocupación por mí. Lo aprecio mucho —la muchacha regresó de nuevo con los honoríficos, esos que servían para señalar por categorías y mantenerlas separadas—. Pero no aceptaré que se quede aquí.

Con una mueca, Chiharu por fin se dio por vencida.

—Bien, me rindo contigo, con tu santuario y tu estúpido orgullo. Pero no podrás obligarme a regresar —la mujer dio media vuelta, preparándose para salir. Pero Kaede la detuvo, sujetando fuertemente uno de sus brazos.

 _«¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?»_ le dijo sin palabras. No la dejaba quedarse con ella, tampoco irse.

—Es momento de que dejes de una vez esa conducta egoísta y comiences a actuar como la mujer que ya eres —le regañó, sí, aunque sabía que odiaba eso. Kaede no iba a permitir que saliera de esta cabaña para simplemente buscar otra en la cual esconderse.

Era tiempo de que dejara de esperar que todos hicieran lo que ella quisiera.

Chiharu jaló su brazo, intentando separarse sin lograrlo e hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir el fuerte tirón.

—Yo no soy una _mujer —_ remarcó _—._ Soy una _sacerdotisa_.

—Si lo sabes, entonces acepta la realidad en la que vives. Acepta que hay cosas más fuertes, poderosas e importantes que tú misma —cosas por las que valía la pena sacrificarse—. No te la puedes pasar huyendo para siempre.

La sacerdotisa tiró de nuevo y, esta vez, Kaede permitió que se liberara. Ya le había dicho todo lo que deseaba que ella escuchara.

—Tú tampoco —respondió, continuando con su camino hacia el exterior. Pero antes de irse, volteó a verla una última vez con los labios temblorosos—. No vuelvas a acercarte a mí.

Kaede no vio el recorrido de la espalda que se alejaba para nunca regresar. Solamente se sentó lentamente, sintiéndose como una anciana agotada. Así permaneció horas —realmente no lo sabía—, viendo hacia el frente y luego a su lado derecho, donde se quedó aquel ramo. ¿Quién lo diría? Se había secado.

...

Dos días después de su discusión, el grupo por fin se fue. Se hicieron con los víveres suficientes para su camino, subieron a los caballos que gente de la aldea había conseguido encontrar y comenzaron su viaje antes de que saliera el sol, esta vez evadiendo completamente el bosque.

Los sacerdotes se despidieron de Kaede, agradeciendo su hospitalidad— y ella respondió con una reverencia, mientras que Chiharu hablaba con algunas personas. Ambas se ignoraban completamente, y nadie preguntó una razón, después de todo, a penas y se conocían. No hubo entre ellas más que un asentimiento como despedida por parte de Kaede, algo que Chiharu no regresó, sólo tomó las riendas de su caballo y avanzó, al lado de Hiroshi.

La gente regresó a sus labores, mientras Kaede caminó sin mucha prisa hacia el santuario. Con esa misma velocidad recorrió las habitaciones vacías y observó algunos cajones. Nuevamente tenía la razón: algunos pergaminos y libros ya no estaban. No se preocupó. Esos documentos sólo eran registros y anotaciones de los últimos años, papeles por los que nadie lamentaría su pérdida a manos de las polillas o algún extravío. No eran realmente importantes, al menos no para ella.

El olor del incienso llamó su atención, funcionando como un aviso. Se dirigió hacia su señal y llegó, como se esperaba, a la tumba donde reposaban los restos de la alguna vez poderosa Kikyou. Ahí le dio unas oraciones y cortó unas flores silvestres que crecían por ahí para sustituir a la marchita flor rojiza que alguien le había dejado.

Kaede no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho porque era inteligente, tal vez a su pesar. Sabía muy bien que mientras los sacerdotes se aferraban a la búsqueda de alguna señal de la _shikon no tama,_ aún sin creer en la realidad, Chiharu quería encontrar una forma de escapar, quizá desde antes de que llegara ahí y se topara con ella.

Solamente algunas veces tuvo algunos pensamientos sobre cambios sutiles que pudo haber hecho —el tono, la forma, el no herir sus sentimientos cualesquiera que hubieran sido—. Llegaron de forma repentina esos últimos días y sabía que seguirían haciéndolo, sumándose a todos esos que ya la acompañaban desde hacía tanto.

—Hermana, nunca tuviste este tipo de dudas, ¿verdad? —claro que no. Ella siempre cumplió con su deber, dejando cosas como su propia salud en segundo plano—. Aun así, ¿qué hubieras hecho tú estando en mi lugar?

Evidentemente, una tumba jamás le daría la respuesta, pero ella confiaba en que la conocía, creyó hasta escucharla en el susurro del viento. «Lo correcto», eso era lo que Kikyou hubiera hecho. Aferrándose a esa idea, Kaede supo que no se había equivocado.

Y continuó de esa forma, aunque algunos días, en algunos años, la soledad se sintiera tan intensa que la dejaba congelada a causa el vacío en su pecho. O incluso cuando supo que, como esperaba, Chiharu se había casado con ese muchacho que la idolatraba —esa noticia sólo la hizo reír al imaginar la escena, aunque honestamente esperaba que se encontrara bien—. Y tampoco cambió de parecer cuando se enteró de todo, de la verdad de su hermana y el lazo que la ataba con el _hanyou_ que una vez estuvo sellado en un árbol. Jamás la culparía.

El arce sólo tenía poco tiempo para florecer hermosamente, y después las hojas simplemente caían.

* * *

 ** _NOTAS (Y ALGUNAS CURIOSIDADES):_**

 _-Guji:_ _Es el título que reciben los sacerdotes principales._

 _-¿Santuario o templo?_ _Ya que la versión oficial al español del anime dice «templo», así fue como todos nos referimos a él. No obstante, en Japón esa palabra es designada para la religión budista, mientras que para el shinto sería «santuario»._

 _-_ _Las sacerdotisas sí pueden tener hijos y casarse_ _… con un sacerdote._

 _-_ _Sobre la pérdida del ojo de Kaede_ _. Hay dos versiones de cómo pasó: mientras que en el anime sucede cuando un youkai ataca a Kaede y Kikyou no lo extermina adecuadamente (provocando una explosión que termina hiriéndola), en el manga parece como si hubiera sido de alguna forma a causa de Inuyasha (cuando Kikyou está diciéndole que queme a la perla, la herida en su ojo parece muy reciente). Preferí lo primero porque combinaba más con esta trama._

 _-_ _Tonto juego de palabras._ _El nombre "Chiharu" significa "mil primaveras", estación a la que se hace referencia en el haiku del inicio. Y eso es todo, sólo quería mencionarlo :B_

* * *

 _Y esa fue la historia de "romance pasajero" que se me ocurrió para Kaede. Fue una de mis ideas repentinas, honestamente, que fui escribiendo a lo largo de casi un mes según el tiempo y la inspiración con la que iba contando. Así que no, no es una forma de reemplazar las historias que ya tengo (tristemente aún sin actualizar). A esas tendré que dedicarles mucha atención, comprensión y cariño._

 _Entonces, no tengo nada más que decir a excepción de esperar que estén bien, ya seas del país que seas, con cualquier tipo de situación que estés viviendo y tengas esa agobiante sensación de que no podrás sobrellevarlo. Es muy difícil, pero siempre habrá alguna forma, no te sumerjas en tu pena._

 _Bien, eso sería todo por mi parte. Saludos y buenos deseos de parte de esta ficker colgada._


End file.
